


A Fateful Meeting

by tiifalockhart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: Noctis finds the daily chores of life bothersome and exhausting. While he's out clearing his mind, he runs into you, who happens to also enjoy fishing.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Fateful Meeting

The entirety of today was exhausting. Fighting daemons at sunrise, fighting off imperial MTs all day long, dreadful side quests of catching… frogs. At this point, Noctis was done with fighting, with people, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

He thanked the gods when he and the others settled down at a Haven, it was about dusk by the time they reached it. After eating and hanging out for a while, Noctis decided to sleep early that night.

…Unfortunately, it didn’t work out that well.

He tossed and turned, earning disgruntled groans from Gladio who felt each of them. He couldn’t sleep longer than ten minutes at a time, it was infuriating.

Eventually, he gave up and snuck out of the tent, heading off on his own to explore nearby the haven. He came up upon a small dock heading out onto the river, which gave him some relief. If he couldn’t sleep, then maybe fishing will clear his mind.

He walked up to the end of the dock and summoned his fishing rod, looking around the calm river curiously. He tossed the bait into the water and waited, sighing in relief. It felt like forever since he last fished.

He spent a couple of hours there, reeling in fish occasionally and tossing them back (since Ignis wasn’t there to nag him about keeping them for food). Nighttime was beginning to settle, and all that there was to illuminate his surroundings was a giant pole near the edge of the water. He didn’t mind the darkness, as long as the daemons stayed away.

He was by himself most of the time until he heard some rustling behind him. He pushed away his paranoia, a daemon wouldn’t get this close to lights or water. Fortunately, all that emerged from the pathway was you. He noticed you when you walked past him, causing him to raise his brows in surprise.

You seemed to be in the same predicament as him: exhausted, but not tired enough to sleep. You also had a similar hobby, and were pretty decent at fishing, not to mention you were brave enough to travel at night just to do it.

Noctis found himself distracted and somewhat enamored by you. It wasn’t until he felt a tug from his line when he finally ripped his gaze from you. Feeling slightly panicked to “impress” you, he quickly pulled on his reel a little too hard, completely snapping his line. He heard a soft snicker from beside him, causing his cheeks to heat up barely. The prince glanced at you and sighed, quickly looking away, embarrassment flooding his features. What made it worse was that he was out of line.

You let out a soft laugh at his disgruntled features. “Here, I brought some extra, don’t worry.” You said, digging in your tackle box. Once you pulled out a line, you passed it to him. “I don’t see many fishers around these parts anymore, especially at night time.” You commented, tilting your head to the side.

Noctis raised a brow as he kind of avoided your gaze. “Right… I’m not from around here.” He pointed out, fixing up his fishing rod. “What are you doing out here so late?” The prince asked, raising a brow at you. 

“Ohh, you know, my friends got on my nerves all day long, I needed a break.” You explained, casting your line once again. “What about you?” 

“Same here.” He answered simply. You nodded quietly, returning to the somewhat awkward silence. “Are you from here?” He asked, attempting to make conversation. 

“Unfortunately, I am not. I live in Lestallum.” You answered, smiling over at him. Noctis would never admit it, but his heart did flutter a little at your smile. 

“I see, Lestallum is pretty far, isn’t it?” He asked, casting his line. This small talk was somewhat dreadful, but he wasn’t ready for you to leave yet. 

“It is… Sometimes I drive out here just to fish.” You explained, patiently waiting for your line to catch something. “It’s worth it. Lestallum gives me a headache with all the work and my roommates make it even worse sometimes.” A sigh left your lips as if you were already dreading going back. “What about you? You don’t seem like you’re from around here either.” You commented, discreetly looking him up and down. 

“Oh… Uh, yeah. My friends and I are traveling around a bit.” Noctis responded, avoiding the truth. “It’s uh… A hobby.” He added, rubbing the back of his neck. You laughed softly.

“It’s quite an expensive hobby, isn’t it?” You asked, your voice in a teasing tone. He let out a light chuckle, nodding. 

The two of you carried on with this banter for a while, until the sun began to rise again. Noctis groaned at the sight as he sent away his fishing rod. “It’s daytime again.” He sighed, looking over at you.

“So it is…” You hummed, reeling your line back in. “Do you want to get breakfast together? I know a place not far from here.” You asked, looking over at him and smiling warmly. His heart fluttered again as a very slight blush formed on his cheeks. The guys wouldn’t miss him too much, right? 

“Yeah, sure.” He answered without missing a beat. The others will be fine, he’ll be gone for another hour or so. Noctis waited as you packed up your things, offering to carry your tackle box back to your car. 

After driving in comfortable silence for a while, the two of you stopped by a nearby diner. “It’s small, but it’s a lot better than Kenny Crow in my opinion. Don’t tell anyone I said that.” You joked, guiding him inside and taking a seat near the window.

A small grin formed on Noctis’ face as he nodded, taking a seat across from you. “It looks… Nice. How did you find a place like this?” He asked curiously, picking up the menu.

“Do you want the honest answer or the answer I told my friends?” You asked, raising a brow. “Honest answer would be that I was depressed and wanted a milkshake, but Kenny Crow doesn’t make milkshakes anymore. The answer I tell my friends is that I was on the run and had to hide. I’m not sure why I lie about it, but they seemed to believe it so…” Your voice trailed as a laugh left his lips.

“That’s fair enough.” He responded, looking over the menu at you for a moment. He took his time admiring you in clear lighting. Everything about you was… Cute, he enjoyed your time and personality, he also enjoyed your stories about your friends. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio would love to meet you. He was almost tempted to ask you to join him on his adventure. He saw your weapons in the back of the car, so that meant you could fight, right? But at the same time, he was on his way to marry Lunafreya… He couldn’t be catching feelings for someone he met randomly at night. But your smile and your laugh would make his heart flutter, his cheeks would heat up and pull out a laugh from him as well. He liked you, more than he should probably admit.

“-tis. Hey, Noctis?” You called out to him, smiling. “It’s your turn to order.” You stated, discreetly nodding to the waitress standing over them.

“Oh- uh, I just want this.” He pointed to something random on the menu. After the waitress walked away, he felt embarrassment flood his veins. “Sorry about that.”

You snickered and waved it off. “No worries. You seem… Conflicted, is everything okay?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.

He nodded quietly, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. He’s only known you for a couple of hours, was it wrong to feel this way? That didn’t stop him regardless. He knew he liked you. “Yeah, I’m good. Tell me what it’s like living in Lestallum. My friend has a sister who lives there.” He explained, offering a weak smile.

As you began to talk, he felt himself go back to his thoughts. Noctis was aware that he was overthinking it all, and that after today, the two of you would probably never see each other again. But was that what he really wanted?

After your meal, the ride back to the camp was tough. Noctis yearned to ask you to stay, to spend more time with him, but he knew he couldn’t. He was going to be married soon, it was wrong.

He couldn’t help it, with the little amount of time you’ve spent together, you made him feel things he never felt. All of that was being ripped away from him as he stepped out of your car. “It was nice meeting you, make sure to stop by whenever you’re in Lestallum.” You said with a smile.

He returned it reluctantly, nodding. “I’ll consider it. I’ll see you around.” Noctis murmured, looking away from you. You tilted your head to the side, before grinning.

“Hey, there’s something else I forgot to say. Come here.” You waved him back in the car, watching as he got back in.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking over. Without a single moment of hesitation, you pressed your lips to his, planting a quick and chaste kiss to his lips. While it was merely a couple of seconds to you, it was an entire eternity for him.

His shocked expression made you giggle once you pulled away. “I look forward to seeing you again.” You whispered. He held a bewildered look on his face as his eyes moved from your eyes to your smiling lips.

“I… I’ll keep that in mind.” He tried playing off his flustered state, keeping his voice cool and calm while a red blush raged on his cheeks. “Thanks.” He muttered, offering an awkward smile as he got out of the car again.

After that, he watched you drive off, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. With that little time you two spent together, he swore he would never forget it.


End file.
